


One More Chance

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: A Magical story
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 99





	One More Chance

One more Chance

Sidney was drowning his sorrows at the Inn, trying to numb the pain of having to say goodbye to his dearest Charlotte - his true love! He came to a point where as a result of slamming his fist into the table with frustration and anger at the world, his knuckles started to bleed from the impact. Sidney was cursing to himself, railing against the world.

Un-noticed by him until she was right next to him, a mysterious-looking lady dressed in a velvet cloak moved over towards him. He was startled by her sudden appearance and distracted by her presence - staring at her and trying to focus - but his state of his intoxication, after all of the wine he had consumed - made this difficult. The lady said to him "you appear very distressed, please tell me what is causing so much pain". Sidney found it easier to bare his soul to this mysterious stranger - telling her of everything that had happened. With tears in hs eyes, he ended with saying "if only someone could re- write my history".

"I can do that for you for a small fee" she whispered to him. He looked at her with a shocked expression and started laughing, "go on then, I'll try anything!!" and he handed over all of his coins to her. In exchange she handed him a black velvet pouch with something inside, which he takes to his room as she departs as suddenly as she came.

Once in his room, with his head in his hands, he empties the contents of the pouch onto his bed and reads the slip of paper that was handed to him by the mysterious woman. He takes out the bottle with a strange looking purple potion. He opened it and put it to his nose. The smell was overpoweringly awful and caused him to shudder. 

Still not thinking straight he read the note aloud:

"This is me on bended knee

Please I need to be set free

For the woman who belongs to me 

And with whom I want forever to be"

And then added

" Take me back to the river at the Regatta 

so that I can find my happily ever after."

He drank the potion and immediately blacked out falling onto his bed. 

*************************

Next morning, the bright light was painful as Sidney struggled to open his eyes. he awoke from his deep sleep in shock and looked down at his now drenched clothes. He was no longer in the bedroom where he had taken the potion and made the wish. He was stood in the river fully clothed! He starts to laugh out loud - he must have walked to the river in his drunken state! He was shaking his head but soon stopped dead - for there in front of him was Charlotte in her white diaphanous Muslin dress blowing in the wind, - "no this cannot be!" he thought.

Charlotte looked at Sidney she was trying to stifle a laugh "well Mr Parker at least this time you are fully clothed"- meanwhile watching the water dripping off his clothes." It's a little under an hour till the race I am letting all the competitors know," she said - trying to be more serious. Sidney smiled inwardly he could not believe this was happening!!!! . "Mr Parker if you don't mind me saying so, that is indeed strange way to prepare for the race." Sidney flushed "erm Miss Heywood will you join me as I obviously need more practice".

Remembering their rude interruption last time he had been in this situation, he rowed determinedly in the opposite direction. They were rowing in unison - they were so close they ended up stopping against the embankment. He didn't want to go too far away - there wasnt time and he was impatient for his longed for moment to be re-lived. Charlotte was thrown towards Sidney as the boat hit the side of the embankment. Holding onto his shoulders she couldn't stop herself from looking deep into his eyes, Sidney had to take this chance " Charlotte please may I kiss you" Charlotte whispered "yes" Sidney stroked her face and pressed his lips on hers, it was heavenly he could not stop smiling, Charlotte blushed and was slightly in shock, saying " I think we should get back to the start line before we cause suspicion." As she leaves the boat she spins around to him as he was tying up the boat still in heaven " good luck in the race Mr Parker, if you win I will let you kiss me again", with her most amazing smile. Sidney was elated- this was amazing, he hoped it wasn't just a dream - albeit a fabulous one! He went back to his room to get changed out of his wet previous day's clothes.

**************************

Despite his best efforts and high hopes, Sidney loses the race. He is very disappointed. He manages to speak with Eliza and is honest about his feelings and finally has closure from his torment all these years. He rushes back to Tom's office to send an urgent courier to ensure the insurance documents are completed. He spends the evening trying to get Charlotte alone, and as she spends a lot of time in Toms office looking at the Sanditon Model, he uses this as his opportunity and she is interrupted by Sidney walking in on her. She dares to ask him why he kissed her " you make me feel my best self my truest when I am with you Charlotte".

Charlotte still uncertain," "but Mrs Campion - you are intended for her are you not , Sidney replies quickly - " She is now headed back for London I will not be proposing to Mrs Campion", Tom enters the room and thus interrupts them, but Sidney manages to whisper in her ear "may I call on you tomorrow " "yes of course Mr Parker", she replied.

Sidney called upon Charlotte under the pretext of asking her if she needed anything in town," I have my dress fitting we could walk together" she replied, They smile at one another they make awkward small talk, Sidney cleared his throat, "Charlotte may I ask would you like to accompany me to the ball this evening and can I secure the first dance?" Charlotte again in shock replied, "Yes Mr Parker I would like that very much"

That evening Charlotte descended down the stairs of Trafalgar House, she jokingly said in a whisper to Sidney - "will I not do?" as he was staring at her - just as he did in London. He whispered quickly in return "I cannot take my eyes off you Charlotte - you are so beautiful."

Sidney and Charlotte dance as if no-one else is in the room, Mr Stringer starts to walk over to Charlotte, Sidney quickly interjects "Mr Stringer, as I was walking past the new houses I saw your father still working through the upstairs window, he shouldn't be working on his own - anything could happen" Mr Stringer replied , thank you sir I will go and ensure he finishes for the evening, I need to make amends with him, we had a disagreement earlier, and this will be my chance." Mr Stringer was disappointed he didn't get his chance to dance with Charlotte, but he knew that this was the right course of action. He could always return later once he had helped hisbfather and convinced him to stop working for the night.

Sidney takes Charlotte by the hand and takes her to THEIR balcony," Charlotte I hope you think me a better man now than I once was. I have never wanted to put myself in anyone's power before," Charlotte replied " you are still the same man Sidney, just much improved" . On hearing this and taking it as encouragement, he quickly checked for any signs of Sir Edward, or anyone else, causing a disturbance , Charlotte will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? " oh no Edward was coming onto the main floor, Charlotte smiled and kissed him and said "yes Sidney". "Of course I will marry you."

Sidney is called away in-order to resolve the intrusion of Sir Edward, but on his way back to the ball he sees Mr Stringer and his father laughing and about to enter the Inn - all of the candles having been safely extinguished. Sidney slumps against the pilar, "that's it - it's over" he thinks to himself - "I have managed to re-write history! "

He enters the ball in time for one last dance with Charlotte. Mary and Tom and Babbington were overjoyed, Babbs slapped Sidney on the back "it seems we are both the most happiest of men and you know what this means old chum, we can have a joint wedding" Both Esther and Charlotte smiled at one another - totally thrilled with the idea.

En route back to Trafalgar House in their carriage the Parkers, together with Charlotte were all chatting when Sidney was drawn to a figure walking ahead of the carriage - it was the mysterious cloaked lady from the previous night. Sidney's colour drained from his face, being worried seeing her again, and thinking "has it all been a dream?"

She simply smiles and bows her head as the carriage rides past. Sidney dares to look out of the rear of the carriage. The lady put down the hood of her cloak and smiled to him with tears in her eyes. Now he could see her properly, she had transformed into a beautiful woman with dark brown long hair and dark eyes - There he saw the image of his mother with her hair blowing in the wind, she blew him a kiss, with her help her beloved son had found true happiness at last.


End file.
